Un año muy RAWdo: Especial de Phineas y Ferb
by rawGManonimo
Summary: "Show" especial para celebrar mi primer aniversario en Fanfiction. Escrito por Juli4427, y conducido por Juli y John Carlsson, este especial incluye una entrevista a mi persona, preguntas de los fans, actuaciones musicales, apariciones especiales y alguna que otra sorpresita. ¡Gracias Juli, por haberlo hecho posible! R&R plis, que el guionista que es Juli4427 bien se lo merece!
1. Primera parte

_-Desde el estudio PFT en el marginalmente atractivo centro de Danville, animado en vivo frente al público… _Dah, por favor…-se interrumpió la voz en off, con furia-¿Acaso vamos a poner la misma intro en todos los especiales? Cambiemos algo, por favor… y recibamos, damas y caballeros… ¡a Ed Sheeran!

Dichas estas palabras, el músico apareció en una silla, con guitarra en mano y entonando su famosa canción "The A Team", con un pianito de fondo:

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

_They say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
She don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly_

_Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone_

_They say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
She don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line_

_And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Or angels to die_

La canción concluyó, y todos aplaudieron. Entonces, la misma voz continuó:

-¡Ed Sheeran, damas y caballeros! No lo olvides, el baño está al fondo a la derecha… bueno, ahora sí… ¡este es el especial "Un año muy RAWdo" de Phineas y Ferb! Y, para conducir este programa… ¡aquí están John Carlsson y Juli4427!

Entonces, salieron al escenario dos figuras muy peculiares, listas para conducir el show. El primero de los mencionados era un muchacho castaño, que lucía camiseta y pantalones negros. Se lo veía prolijo y limpio. El otro… bueno, portaba orgulloso su desordenada cabellera negra y enrulada, con una remera azul y amarilla y shorts verdes.

-¡Qué tal, Danville!-saludó el primero, John-¡Sean bienvenidos a este programa especial para conmemorar el primer aniversario en Fanfiction de este gran escritor llamado…!

-Momento, momento-lo detuvo el segundo, Juli-¿Quién eres tú, y por qué me tocaste como compañero?

-John Carlsson, FBI-le respondió el muchacho.

-Ah, sabía que te conocía de algún lado…-y lo miró enojado-ustedes nos quitaron Megaupload y atentan contra la libertad de expresión…

Un enorme "Buhhh" bajó del público presente.

-Pero nosotros encontramos a Bin Laden y lo acabamos.

Acto seguido, un gran "Ehhh" en señal de festejo contradijo la acción anterior.

-Pero ustedes nos ocultan a los aliens.

-Y ustedes roban la propiedad intelectual.

-¡Devuelvan MU!

-¡Oblíguennos!

Y se dispusieron a golpearse, pero al recordar que estaban frente a las cámaras, decidieron detenerse.

-OK, haremos una tregua por ahora…-se resignó Juli-Como sea, ¡sean bienvenidos! Hoy les traeremos a todos ustedes un especial dedicado a nuestro gran amigo Dani…

-Mejor conocido como rawGManonimo, el cual cumple un año en este fabuloso sitio… bah, en realidad cumplió el mes pasado, pero cierto vago se olvidó de escribir el guión de este show…

-Yo aclaré específicamente que cobraba por adelantado. No me pagaron y no lo escribí. Me pagaron y lo escribí, entonces.

-En fin, ¡Damas y caballeros, démosle la bienvenida a rawGManonimo, la única y verdadera estrella de este programa!

Y, bajo una lluvia de aplausos, apareció el muchacho proveniente de Catalunya, vestido muy formalmente de traje negro y camisa blanca, con una curiosa corbata azulgrana.

-Hola, gràcies per venir!-saludó el chico, contento.

-Hey, saludaste en catalán-sonrió Juli.

-Estimados amigos-habló Carlsson al público-este muchacho es el autor de los fics que tanto les han gustado, ¡y ha venido para contestar todas sus preguntas!

-Y a darles gracias por todos sus agradecimientos, palabras de apoyo, trolleadas y cartas bomba-rió el morocho con ganas-Pues bien, vamos a comenzar con esto haciéndole algunas preguntas a Dani, comenzando con...

-¿Qué tal si arrancan conmigo?-preguntó el chico de remera auriazul-Es que pensé muchas preguntas y como soy el guionista aquí...

-No veo por qué no...-dijo Dani-Adelante.

-Bien, aquí voy... primera pregunta: ¿Qué (o quién) te impulsó a escribir tus historias?

La estrella se sentó en un sillón, y respondió:

-Creo que esa la sabes perfectamente, Juli. Me registré en Fanfiction nada más acabar de leer ''Phineas y Ferb: La Película''. Mi meta desde entonces es intentar superar su éxito, aunque creo que me llevará unos cuantos años conseguirlo, jeje.

-Escribir ese fic me costó un ojo de la cara, me alegra saber que al menos a alguien le sirvió, je. Bueno, en segundo lugar, ¿te diviertes escribiendo fics? ¿Cómo llegan las ideas a tu cabeza?

-Por supuesto que me divierto escribiendo, aunque más bien encuentro en Fanfiction una vía de escape a todo lo que me rodea, ya que en ocasiones siento muchísimo estrés entre el ambiente en casa, el instituto y el lidiar con mis compañeros.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie...

-En cuanto a las ideas, a veces me vienen de repente en forma de ''flashes mentales'' o simplemente las sueño o incluso las saco de escuchar algún comentario de entre los pasillos del instituto. Ese sitio es una mina de ideas.

-¿Por qué Phineas y Ferb? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de este show?

-Me parece una serie de lo más divertida, tiene acción rápida y dinámica y muchísimo humor, y creo que es una serie sobre la cual la escritura de fanfics es mucho más sencilla y rápida que con otras series de ficción.

-Muy cierto. ¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de la tercera temporada?

-Bueno, se ve claramente que los guionistas de la serie se han esforzado en tenernos pegados al sofá, y pienso que los capítulos de esta tercera temporada son de muy buena calidad. Pero opino que podrían haber ido preparando un poco el terreno para la cuarta temporada, atrayendo a los espectadores en plan ''¿Por qué este personaje hace esto?", pienso que hubiera sido una buena estrategia para conseguir más televidentes. Además, debo decir que me llevé una pequeña decepción con "Meapless in Seattle".

-¿En serio?

-No sé vosotros, pero llevaba unos dos años esperando ese episodio y con todo lo que se había dicho pensé que veríamos algo más de Phinbella, aunque en cuanto a acción estuvo muy bien. Espero que ''World Without a Platypus'' lo supere.

-Ya es hora de que Phineas se dé cuenta, ¡qué diantres espera ese niño!-se quejó John.

-Calma, compadre... ¿Hay otra serie de la cual te gustaría escribir fics?

-Sí, la verdad es que me gustaría escribir alguna historia de las series de mi infancia: Card Captor Sakura, Inuyasha, Sailor Moon, Ojamajo Doremi (sobre todo de la serie de light novels)... Pero por encima de estas está mi serie favorita: Detective Conan. Espero poder escribir algún día un fanfic de Detective Conan que esté a la altura.

-¡Grandes series! A mí me gustaba Sakura, je, je. Te estaremos apoyando en todo momento para que lo consigas...

-¿Ya terminaste, Juli?-preguntó el agente del FBI-Tenemos mucho más para mostrar aparte de tus preguntas...

-Ya voy, ya voy... ¿algún proyecto a futuro que puedas contar?

-Bueno, hace unos días anuncié oficialmente en DeviantART ''ILYI3: Terror macabro en Danville'', en la cual Phineas, Ferb y todos sus amigos tendrán que hacer frente a una amenaza completamente diferente a todo a lo que se habían enfrentado hasta ahora. También hay en el horizonte algún fic Thomarie y el más importante del cual tengo el orgullo de hacer su anuncio oficial aquí mismo, esta noche: "L3O 2: La batalla por una nueva vida", que continua la historia unos dos meses después de la boda.

-¡Interesante!

-El título lo explica todo...-y pronunció las palabras "bombo" y "embarazo" mientras fingía estar estornudando-aunque será mucho más de ciencia-ficción de lo que más de uno se cree.

-Estoy casi seguro que te traes algo entre manos... ¿cuál es tu grupo musical o solista favorito/a?

-Juli, termina ya...-se quejó John.

-Buf, es una pregunta difícil de responder. Me gustan tanto el dance como el pop o incluso el heavy-metal. En cuanto a mis favoritos, te diré mi Top 5 de más a menos favoritos: David Guetta, Graham Newey, Metallica, Pitbull, Nickelback.

-¿Qué opi...?

-¡Ya!-se enfureció Carlsson-Son demasiadas preguntas, niño...

-¿Niño? Tengo dieciocho, esclavo de Obama...

-¿Qué me dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste, sordo. Bien... ¿Qué opi...?

* * *

Pero, repentinamente, la transmisión se cortó por error y comenzó a reproducirse lo que parecía ser un fragmento perdido de la historia "L3O: Las Tres Opciones":

_Dos días antes de la boda, Phineas había acabado de cenar cuando recibió un mensaje en su teléfono móvil. Cuando lo miró, vio que era un mensaje de Isabella. El mensaje decía lo siguiente:_

"_Hola, Phineas._  
_¿Podrías venir a mi casa ahora mismo? Necesito verte._  
_Isa."_

_El pelirrojo, que había acabado de cenar pronto, ya que al día siguiente Candace y Jeremy los irían a buscar para prepararlos para la boda, salió de su casa y se fue en dirección a casa de Isabella. Cuando llegó al lugar, abrió la puerta con su llave se encontró con las luces apagadas y una vela encendida. Isabella estaba allí delante, aunque solo se le veía la cara._

_-Isabella, ¿qué es todo esto?- preguntó Phineas un poco nervioso._

_-Bueno, digamos que es algo especial que he querido prepararte.- respondió Isa._

_-Isa, no te entiendo.- dijo Phineas extrañado._

_-Verás, el día que me pediste que me casara contigo fue uno de los mejores de toda mi vida. Siempre has sido muy buena persona y has sido muy comprensivo conmigo y con los demás. Eres optimista, amable, cariñoso y tu visión de cómo es el mundo me fascinó cuando te conocí. Todo eso es lo que me atrajo de ti y nunca has cambiado. Es por todo esto que quería de alguna forma agradecerte como eres y por haberme permitido el honor de convertirme en tu esposa._

_Entonces, Isabella avanzó hacia su prometido y este se quedó sorprendido. Por la poca luz que había Phineas solo pudo verle la cara a Isa, pero cuando esta se acercó dejó al descubierto un detalle sorprendente. Isabella llevaba puesto un provocativo vestido de color rosa pálido transparente que, añadido al hecho de que la chica no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa interior debajo del vestido, hacía que a la morena se le viera todo. Phineas se había quedado sin palabras. ¿Qué pretendía Isabella con todo esto? La chica se acercó más y más hasta estar a unos centímetros de su pareja._

_-Isabella, estás guapísima así pero... ¿Qué es lo que intentas?- preguntó el pelirrojo muy nervioso por ver a su pareja casi desnuda._

_-Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias por ser como eres, cariño.- dijo Isa antes darle a Phineas un dulce y tierno beso francés (o sea, un beso con lengua)._

_El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y se abrazó con Isabella cargando de pasión el beso y haciendo que se tocaran mutuamente cuerpo con cuerpo. Isabella ayudó a Phineas a quitarse toda la ropa (camiseta, pantalones, bóxers, etc.) y entonces este le quitó con cuidado el vestido a Isa quedando los dos completamente desnudos. Justo entonces, quedó al descubierto el tatuaje del dragón, el cual despertó una gran curiosidad por parte de Phineas._

_-¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje?- preguntó el pelirrojo._

_-Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo decir. Es un secreto entre mi dragón y yo.- respondió Isa._

_En ese momento, se besaron más apasionadamente y continuó el contacto mutuo (más excitante ahora que los dos estaban desnudos)._

* * *

En el estudio, nadie podía creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Y eso?-preguntó John Carlsson, indignado-¿Cómo pudieron hacer esa atrocidad?

-¡Cierto!-exclamó Juli, embobado ante la pantalla del estudio-¡Estuvo buenísimo, y me quedé con ganas de ver más!

Su compañero en la conducción le pegó un coscorrón, furioso.

-¡Torpe, quiero decir, quién colocó esa escena mientras hacíamos el programa!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo... estás muy agitado hoy, muchacho...

-Cierto, John, cálmate-pidió Dani-Hoy es un día de fiesta... por cierto, Juli, puedes seguir con las preguntas...

-Gracias-y el morocho siguió:-¿Qué opinas del ciclo Guardiola en el Barça?

-Ha sido la mejor etapa de la historia del club-continuó respondiendo el homenajeado-Guardiola ha sido lo mejor que le podía pasar al Barça en años, y espero que Tito Vilanova pueda continuar llevando al club por el camino de los títulos.

-Realmente terminó conformando uno de los mejores equipos de la historia... ojalá volvamos a jugar con ustedes algún día, te lo dice un fan de Boca Juniors, de Argentina.

-¿Y a ustedes quién los conoce?-preguntó Carlsson.

-Tricampeones del mundo, soldadito. Sigamos... ¿cuál es tu libro favorito?

-Había una saga de libros que me encantaban cuando tenía 9-10, que era la de "Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos", de Dav Pilkey. Actualmente estoy leyendo "Los juegos del hambre", de Suzanne Collins. Y bueno, ya que estoy, quiero decir que el pasado 19 de junio se nos fue Emili Teixidor, uno de los mejores escritores catalanes de los últimos años, y que escribió el libro "Pa Negre", que luego se convirtió en una gran película.

Dicho esto, el muchacho hizo el gesto de la cruz cristiana con los dedos, y dijo:

-Descansi en pau, senyor Emili.

-Un saludo al señor Emili, con todo nuestro afecto-dijo el morocho-Volviendo al tema de las preguntas, ahora una de mis favoritas... ¿quién gana en una pelea, Goku o Superman?

-Antes de dar la respuesta-lo detuvo "RAW"-hay que tener en cuenta las vulnerabilidades de los luchadores. Goku perdía la fuerza cuando le estiraban de la cola, mientras que Superman es vulnerable a la Kryptonita. Pero Goku ya perdió su cola en la última parte de la primera serie, entonces yo creo que él tiene alguna posibilidad más de alzarse con la victoria.

-¡Yo también digo que gana Gokú! La última... ¿cómo eres jugando a juegos de fútbol? ¿Qué equipo sueles usar?

-Lo diré alto y claro: ¡SOY MUY MALO! Siempre juego en el modo fácil para poder ganar 3-0 o algún resultado.

-Oh, vamos... yo tampoco soy muy bueno que digamos, me cuesta muchísimo...

-En cuanto a equipos, siempre suelo usar equipos catalanes (Barça, Espanyol, Barça B, Girona, Nàstic de Tarragona, Sabadell, etc.).

-¡Bien! Gracias por responder a mis preguntas, Dani. ¡Felicidades por este año en Fanfiction! Que sean muchos más...

-Gracias, Juli... esta fiesta en verdad no tiene comparación... aunque sí, creo que hiciste muchas preguntas...

-Terminaste ocupando la mitad del show, niño-se quejó nuevamente el agente.

-Creo que tengo derecho, Johnny... pero bueno, ahí está, ya terminé de preguntar... ¡y ahora vamos a hacer que nuestro amigo conteste aún más preguntas de parte de sus fans...! ¿Dani...?

Pero el chico, para sorpresa de todos, se estaba escapando a escondidas.

-¡Dani!-se enojó Juli-¿Ya te vas? ¡Aún tienes mucho qué responder!

-Ah, es cierto...-y luego murmuró-Por favor, por favor, que pase algo que tengo que salir a ver Los Simpson...

Un poco más animado, John Carlsson habló al público:

-¿Quién quiere más preguntas?

-¡Yo! ¡Yo!-exclamaron, contentos.

-Pues no se preocupen, porque dentro de unos minutos responderemos a todas sus...

* * *

Pero, otra vez, la transmisión se cortó y apareció un segundo fragmento eliminado de la misma historia:

_A la mañana siguiente de aquella noche loca, Phineas se despertó poco a poco. Se sentía muy falto de fuerzas, debía ser por el desgaste físico que suponía hacer el amor. El chico se levantó despacio, intentando no despertar a Isabella que dormía plácidamente a su lado. El pelirrojo fue a buscar su ropa (ya que se encontraba totalmente desnudo) pero enseguida se encontró con un problema:_

_-¿Dónde está mi ropa?- se preguntó._

_La respuesta fue rápida e inmediata. El joven vio todas sus prendas de ropa, además del provocativo vestido de Isabella, toda esparcida por el suelo. Ni él ni Isa se acordaron de guardar la ropa después de hacer el amor. El chico fue a recogerla, pero lo que acabó agarrando fue el vestido de Isabella. Phineas se pasó un buen rato examinándolo._

_-¿Dónde demonios se habrá comprado esto?- se preguntó, curioso._

_-Lo compré en una tienda del centro comercial._

_Phineas se asustó con esa respuesta. Se giró y vio a Isabella despierta, desnuda y delante suyo._

_-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?- preguntó la chica algo enfadada._

_-Jeremy dijo que iría a buscarme a mi casa. Me parece que se llevará una sorpresa si me encuentra aquí.- respondió el pelirrojo para defenderse._

_-Vamos, quédate. Da igual, Candace tiene que venir aquí igualmente y como ellos ya están casados seguro que vendrán juntos. Venga, no me dejes aquí sola...- dijo Isa con una voz sensual. -Además, parece que el pajarito tampoco quiere irse._

* * *

-Qué lo parió...-comentó Juli, con la boca por el piso al ver la nueva escena-¡Cómo pudiste quitar esto del fic, baboso...!

Pero el homenajeado ya no estaba... y, para colmo, el agente del FBI estaba furioso otra vez para con el staff del show.

-¿Qué #$% está pasando aquí? ¡Exijo una explicación a todo esto que está pasando!

-Pero, che, este ve una escenita subida de tono y ya se queja, ahora entiendo por qué nos sacaron MU... bueno, en fin, parece que estamos teniendo problemas técnicos aquí, así que los dejamos por ahora y nos vamos a la tanda publicitaria... ¡pero no se vayan, porque cuando volvamos tendremos más preguntas de los fans, números musicales y una invitada sorpresa!

Y, mientras bajaban las luces, el muchacho sacaba al descontrolado John del plató. Al verlos salir, y ya fuera del aire, rawGManonimo salió de las sombras y se puso a charlar con la tribuna.

-Al fin me libré de esos locos... bah, por ahora... ¿les estás gustando el especial?

-Es un asco, si sacaras a esos dos ridículos tendrías récord de audiencia...

-Al menos hacen lo que pueden... quisiera verte a ti poniendo la cara ahí por diez dólares y una mascarilla de goma a cambio...

-Trato hecho, el año que viene serás la sensación...


	2. Segunda parte

De regreso con el programa, un nuevo número musical fue anunciado:

-¡Damas y caballeros, recibamos a Estopa!-exclamó la voz en off.

Dicho esto, el dúo catalán apareció para entonar uno de sus tantos hits, "Cuerpo Triste":

_Saliste tu una mañana  
buscando tu colocon  
a ver si caen por la cara...  
Unos cubatas de ron  
y te encuentras tan solito  
la gente te da de lao  
yo te digo compadrito  
que te tienen colocao_

_y por contar tantas trolas_  
_eres famoso en el barrio_  
_contando tantas milongas_  
_generas 1000 comentarios_

_don - de vas cuerpo triste_  
_por donde entraste saliste_  
_don - de vas cuerpo tristeeee_

En eso, rawGManonimo saltó al escenario y se puso a cantar con ellos, demostrando buen ritmo y buena voz.

_ayer te vi colocado  
no me lo puedes negar(ese joseee)  
no se quien te habra fiado  
alguien nuevo del lugar_

-"Mejor de lo que había pensado..."-se dijo Juli, fuera de cámara, mientras el tema seguía su curso:

_yo se que tu le pusiste...  
Tu mejor cara de actor  
yo te digo cuerpo triste  
que no tienes salvacion_

_y por contar tantas trolas_  
_eres famoso en el barrio_  
_contando tantas milongas_  
_generas 1000 comentarios_

_don - de vas cuerpo triste_  
_por donde entraste saliste_  
_don - de vas cuerpo tristeeee (x2)_

_y ahora te andan buscando_  
_por beber mas de la cuenta_  
_vinieron 2 preguntando..._  
_Mejor sera que no vengas_

_vente cuando quieras pa mi casa_  
_que yo te doy gloria_  
_yo siempre te abro la puerta_  
_que te has quedao en la parra_

_vente cuando quieras pa mi casa_  
_te estoy esperando..._  
_Yo siempre te abro la puerta_

_yo se que tienes buen corazon..._  
_Cuerpo triste...de donde saliste?_

_Cuerpo tristeeee...(x4)_  
_de donde saliste_  
_don- de vas_

La canción concluyó muy bien, al igual de la anterior, y los espectadores aplaudieron. Las luces se encendieron y dio comienzo la segunda parte del show.

-¡Gracias a los hermanos Muñoz de Estopa por su participación en este especial!-agradeció John-¡Y sean bienvenidos a la segunda parte de "Un año muy RAWdo" de Phineas y Ferb!

-Ahora que lo pienso, Johnny-reflexionó Juli4427-No sé si este especial pueda ser considerado de Phineas y Ferb... bah, a menos que incluyamos esos cortos con los que algún gracioso interrumpe el programa a cada rato...

-Es de Phineas y Ferb, y sanseacabó-se enojó el agente, y se dirigió hacia Dani-Gran actuación, muchacho...

-Gracias... quiero aclarar que decidí unirme a los Estopa durante el tema porque somos de ciudades muy cercanas... yo soy de L'Hospitalet de Llobregat y ellos de Cornellà de Llobregat.

-Una colaboración entre compatriotas, ¿qué tal?-preguntó el chico de remera auriazul, para luego seguir con lo que para él era más importante:-¿Estás listo para responder nuevas preguntas?

-Y, si no queda otra...-se lamentó el homenajeado.

-Muy bien...

Juli ahora estaba vestido de rata de laboratorio y hacía girar un enorme contenedor repleto de cartas, mientras el agente del FBI se mareaba viendo los papeles moverse. Una vez que se detuvo, John abrió el contenedor y sacó algunas cartas.

-Devuélvanme mi dinero, malagradecidos-dijo una voz desconocida.

-Napo-1 pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que te motiva a escribir tus fics?

-Me motiva el hecho de pensar de que siempre habrá alguien que lo leerá y que quizá le gustará, pero también me gusta imaginar a esos Caza-Badfics quedándose, como decimos por aquí, con el culo torcido (o sea, boquiabiertos).

-Ja, ja, bien dicho-sonrió Julian, ya vestido nuevamente con su ropa normal.

-Y, en segundo lugar… ¿por qué te gusta escribir acerca de Phineas y Ferb?

-Bueno, ya se lo he respondido antes a Juli, es una serie original, dinámica y graciosa, nada más.

-Agradecemos la presencia del legendario Napo en el estudio, ¡un aplauso para él!-exclamó el agente del FBI.

Acto seguido, el canguro saiyajin se levantó de su asiento y saludó contento ante las cámaras.

-Al mismo tiempo-siguió el presentador de cabello negro-también contamos con la presencia de dos usuarias que han pedido leer sus propias preguntas para Dani… ¡un aplauso para BellaWacko y vale123456789!

Las dos muchachas se levantaron, y caminaron hasta el centro del plató para cuestionar al agasajado.  
-Hace mucho que no las veía por aquí, chicas-saludó Juli-Ojalá puedan volver pronto y pasarse por el sitio.

-Esperemos-sonrió Bella, y se dirigió a rawGManonimo:-Hola, Dani, mis preguntas son… primero, ¿cómo conociste Fanfiction?

-Hola, Bella. Bueno, todo ocurrió a principios del año 2008. Yo estaba buscando información sobre la próxima película de Detective Conan cuando de repente vi un enlace a un fanfic de la serie. Hice clic, comencé a leer y ya no pude hacer nada para "escapar".

-Esas cosas que nos pasan a todos…-acotó el morocho.

-La otra… ¿cuál fue el primer fanfic que leíste?

-Como he dicho anteriormente, fue un fanfic muy bueno de Detective Conan: "Entre amor y verdad", de Chao Ling-Yin.

-Gracias, Dani, y feliz aniversario.

-Gracias a ti, Bella.

El público aplaudió, y Vale dio un paso al frente.

-Es un placer estar contigo en esta ocasión tan especial, compatriota-sonrió la muchacha.

-Lo mismo digo, Vale.

-Mi primera pregunta es… ¿cuál fue tu inspiración para escribir ILYI?

-Bueno, es algo complejo de explicar. Digamos la inspiración vendría de "La Película" de Juli y "Quiero que vuelvas, Candace" de Sharlotte Soubirous, pero en vez de "matar" a Candace "mato" a Isabella, y así tenemos una nueva dimensión en el "Fandom Phinbellista"

-Algo me dice que tendré que cargar con el peso de ese fic por toda mi vida…-se lamentó Juli.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer acotaciones que no le importan a nadie?-se enojó su compañero en la conducción.

-Dos… si tuvieras que elegir, ¿Qué día repetirías durante toda tu vida sin cansarte siquiera?

-¿Puedo elegir un día y un momento? A ver… un día que repetiría durante toda mi vida sería el día mi abuela Ester me regaló una bicicleta por mi octavo o noveno cumpleaños. Esa sensación de llegar a casa de tu abuela y encontrarte allí una bicicleta que toda para ti es muy reconfortante. Y un momento que reviviría el resto de mis días sería el "Iniestazo". Aquel miércoles 6 de mayo de 2009, cuando Andrés Iniesta marcó aquel gol contra el Chelsea, en Stamford Bridge, en el último minuto del partido de vuelta de las semifinales dela Champions League, y que daba al Barça el pase a la final de Roma, viví algo mágico. Esa alegría, esas ganas de saltar, de gritar, de ir corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar como un loco… creo que nunca había sufrido tanto. Nunca en mi vida había llorado por el Barça… hasta ese día.

-¡Ese partido estuvo arreglado!-gritó una voz.

Créase o no, la maldita Melissa J. Carlson había entrado al estudio, luego de golpear salvajemente a todo el staff de producción y los guardias de seguridad.

-¿Así que haciendo spam, Juli?-lo retó John, enojado.

-¿Y qué querés que haga si la tipa esta está fuera de control?

-¡Me tienen harta, HARTA con el Barcelona!-se enojó la rubia-¡Aguante el Milan!

-Melissa, por el amor de Guardiola… digo, de Dios…-se corrigió su creador-ese partido no estuvo arreglado, aparte el otro día el Chelsea se tomó revancha y salió campeón, ¿de qué te quejás?

-Que perdí mil dólares aquella vez por apostarle a los blues…-se lamentó, y luego se largó a llorar-¡Buaaa! ¡Y el otro día hice lo mismo pero le fui al Barça, y terminaron perdiendo! ¡Soy un desastre para las apuestas…!

La preadolescente no paraba de sollozar, por lo cual Juli4427 no tuvo otra opción más que sacarla amablemente del plató para luego llevarla a la calle y echarla de una buena patada.

-Problema resuelto-sonrió-La tipa esta es fan de Mourinho, no sé que le ve al pingüino ese… ¡y hablando de pingüinos, tenemos el orgullo de presentar una aparición especial para nuestro homenajeado!

-¿En serio?-preguntó el mencionado, ante los murmullos de la gente-Uy, miedo me dáis...

-Así es, prepárate para temer… diríjanse a la pantalla, por favor, porque desde Chile, aquí llega nuestra amiga Ginny… ¡un aplauso para agatalapinguina!

Ante la sorpresa de todos, la chica castaña con lentes hizo su aparición en el especial, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, hola…-saludó, feliz-Qué felicidad de programa, ¡maravilloso!

-¿Por qué estás imitando a Virginia Lago?-preguntó Juli.

-¿Quién es Virginia Lago?-preguntó Dani, sorprendido.

-Una actriz de mi país que no la conoce nadie y se volvió un meme de repente.

-Felicidades, Dani-saludó Ginny-Espero que cumplas muchos años más en este maravilloso sitio.

-Gracias, pingüina…

-Y aquí va mi pregunta… ¿cómo conociste Fanfiction?

-Como que ya la respondió, ¿no?-la retó su hermano, Juli.

-Oye, ¿qué te crees, que estoy viendo el programa? Me tienen atada aquí en mi casa desde hace una hora y no me dejan ver siquiera la tele para ver como transcurre el show.

-Aguántatelas, yo la pasé peor cuando quisieron contratarme para conducir este circo.

-¡Sácame de aquí, baboso!

-Calmados los dos…-los calló Daniel-la responderé de nuevo. Fue en el año 2008, cuando, buscando información sobre la nueva película de Conan, encontré un fic… y me gustó tanto que no lo pude dejar…

-Bueno, se nos está acabando el show-comentó Juli, mirando un reloj imaginario en su muñeca-Tenemos que cortar la transmisión, Ginny, ¡nos vemos!

-¡Pero, esperaaa…!

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para más y la adolescente desapareció de la pantalla.

-¿Qué te ha parecido esta aparición sorpresa?-preguntó Carlsson a su creador.

-Rara, corta… ¡pero me ha encantado!-sonrió "raw"-Y, si me permiten, tomaré el control del especial ahora… ¡voy a anunciar que, en unos instantes, emitiremos el esperado trailer de mi fic "L3O2"! ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

… sí, adivinaron: una vez más, algún listillo coló en la pantalla otra escena borrada del fic anterior.

_La boda había sido perfecta. Phineas e Isabella se dieron el 'sí, quiero' y se convirtieron oficialmente en los señores Flynn. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde entonces y todos los invitados ya se habían marchado, de esa forma no se percataron de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese instante en el interior del complejo de celebraciones 'El cisne de cristal'. Dentro del recinto, había una sala donde la novia se ponía el vestido y donde guardaba sus cosas. Pues dentro de esa habitación, Phineas e Isabella no paraban de besarse y acariciarse sensualmente. El pelirrojo conservaba puesto su traje, pero Isabella había perdido el vestido y lo único que llevaba puesto era el velo, los guantes, el sujetador, las bragas y los zapatos. Los recién casados se besaban apasionadamente, mientras Phineas..._

* * *

-¡Y otra vez cortaron la mejor parte!-se enfureció el morocho-¡Si van a interrumpir el show, quienquiera que sea, háganlo bien!

-Olvidemos los videos, la hemos errado con eso el día de hoy…-se lamentó Dani.

John Carlsson ya ni se quejaba. En cambio, decidió dejar de lado su postura contra los videos censurados de "L3O" y siguió adelante con el programa:

-En fin, para el final del programa, tenemos preparado otro número musical para todos ustedes… damas y caballeros, ¡Flo Rida interpretando su nuevo tema, Whistle!

El rapero apareció en el escenario principal, y se puso a cantar:

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know  
Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it  
And we start real slow  
You just put your lips together  
And you come real close  
Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Here we go_

_I'm betting you like bebop_  
_And i'm betting you love creep mode_  
_And i'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_  
_And stroke your little ego_  
_I bet i'm guilty your honor_  
_But that's how we live in my genre_  
_When I hell I pay rottweiler_  
_There's only one flo, and rida_  
_I'm a damn shame_  
_Order more champagne, pull it down hellstream_  
_Tryna put it on ya_  
_Bet your lips spin back around corner_  
_Slow it down baby take a little longer_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

_It's like everywhere I go_  
_My whistle ready to blow_  
_Shorty don't leave a note_  
_She can get any by the low_  
_Permission not approved_  
_It's okay, it's under control_  
_Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle_  
_Baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes_  
_Girl i'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road_  
_Show me your perfect pitch,_  
_You got it my banjo_  
_Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles_  
_So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music_  
_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it_  
_Give me the perfect picture, never lose it_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Go girl you can work it_  
_Let me see your whistle while you work it_  
_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it_  
_Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me_  
_Now, shorty let that whistle blow_  
_Yeah, baby let that whistle blow_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el tema fue un éxito y la audiencia aplaudió con fervor. De esta manera, daba por finalizado el show… no, en realidad no, faltaban las palabras de nuestros amigos…

-Bueno, hemos llegado al cierre del especial "Un año muy RAWdo" de Phineas y Ferb...-se lamentó John Carlsson.

-Pero queremos que sepan que nos hemos divertido mucho hoy, con las preguntas, las apariciones especiales, las canciones, ¡y por supuesto los videos, aunque no estaban previstos, je!-rió Juli4427.

-¡Simplemente gracias a todos!-exclamó Dani-Espero que este sea el primero de muchos años en este maravilloso sitio, junto a todos ustedes. ¡Un saludo, gracias de nuevo, y _fins la propera_!

Y así terminó nuestro capítulo especial, con Dani, John, Juli, Napo, Bella, Vale, Ginny, Phineas, Isabella, Melissa, el plantel completo del Barça, Mourinho, Virginia Lago, Ed Sheeran, los Estopa, Flo Rida y todo el público presente celebrando el éxito del show lanzándose tortazos en la cara.


End file.
